


Fly the Ocean in a Silver Plane

by hesterbyrde



Series: What Carries Weight [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom Phil Coulson, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Porn, Season 2 spoilers, Sex, Spoilers, Sub Melinda May, Top Phil Coulson, Vaginal Fingering, face fucking, past melinda may/Andrew Garner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers for the end of Season 2 of Agents of SHIELD.</p>
<p>Melinda May barreling down a hallway in a flat out sprint had always been a terrifying sight, and it had never failed to part any clusters of agents in her path like the Red Sea. So the fact that she was hurtling through the battleship at mach 3 after the fight with Jiaying and her Inhumans was a new level of awesome. Usually they didn’t need or want to know where she was going. Only that they were getting out of her way. But they all knew where she was going this time. When she was told Phil was out of surgery and awake, not even Skye could have kept her away from the med bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly the Ocean in a Silver Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! It's been awhile since I posted to this series, and if you've been waiting, I'm terribly sorry. I've had this installment on the back burner since the finale aired, but as Season 3 has unfolded I've wanted to make sure I write with plenty of distance so I can stay as canon as possible. Also, I discovered Hannibal... so there's that.
> 
> Please note that this work contains spoilers for the finale of Season 2. 
> 
> The fic title is from the song "You Belong To Me" originally sung by Sue Thompson.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated.

Melinda May barreling down a hallway in a flat out sprint had always been a terrifying sight, and it had never failed to part any clusters of agents in her path like the Red Sea. So the fact that she was hurtling through the battleship at mach 3 after the fight with Jiaying and her Inhumans was a new level of awesome. Usually they didn’t need or want to know where she was going. Only that they were getting out of her way. But they all knew where she was going this time. When she was told Phil was out of surgery and awake, not even Skye could have kept her away from the med bay.

She rounded the corner into his room just as the medical staff sat him up, and the instant she was in the doorway their eyes locked. The pain in his eyes shook Melinda to her very core, and she couldn’t force herself to hold his gaze for long. But where her eyes fell next was no more comforting.

His hand… his left arm ended in an abrupt stump, wrapped in layers of snowy white gauze. The room swam at the corners of her vision for a moment and she had to hold on to the door frame for support.

Mack had told her what had happened. In fact, he’d been insistent on being the one to tell her. So the fact that he was missing a hand wasn’t a surprise. But seeing it with her own eyes. Seeing the bewildered agony on his face and the layers of bandages where his hand should have been… It felt as if her heart had come unstrung.

To her credit, she tried, with all her decades of S.H.I.E.L.D. training, to keep her thoughts off her face, but ultimately she couldn’t. Phil wouldn’t thank her for it anyway. She shook her head slowly as she approached the bed, at a loss for words at first. The staff, satisfied for the moment that Phil was comfortable, did their best to give them some space.

Melinda lowered herself to perch on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his forearm, right above the bandages. “Mack told me… I-” she trailed off and just shook her head.

“It could have been a lot worse.” Phil replied mechanically. “I was going to let you have the first hand pun, but Hunter already beat you to it.”

Melinda felt the corner of her mouth pull into a small smile. “What did he say?”

“That I defeated the Inhumans single handedly.” Phil replied dryly as he held up his bandaged arm for emphasis. “I thought he’d be more creative than that.”

“I’m not shocked.” she said softly. She tried to laugh, but instead tears surged into her eyes. “Oh Phil... “ she breathed his name like a prayer. “I’m sorry, I’m no good like this.” she quickly turned away and dabbed at her eyes.

“Shh…” Phil soothed. “Come here.” he beckoned and tugged her tight against his chest with his good arm. “I’m fine. Everyone’s fine. And we’re going to be fine. One thing at a time, alright?”

She nodded, tears soaking into his hospital gown. “I’m sorry. This is the last thing you need right now. I should-”

She turned to go, but Phil held her fast. “Listen…” He cut her off, his voice was still as gentle as ever. “You are exactly what I need right now. You always are. If you hadn’t already shown up, I was going to have one of the nurses send for you.”

She nodded, giving a miserable sniffle.

“Look, the med team thinks I’ll be out of here in a couple of hours. Apparently, my reputation for being a problem patient still precede me even as director, which is nice because I don’t want to have to earn it again.” She laughed, air puffing against his neck. Phil gently sat her up, wiping the tears from one cheek. “Now… unless you’re planning on leaving today-”

“Leaving?” she croaked, her brow furrowing sharply.

“Your vacation paperwork. That you left on my desk? I actually signed off on it so you could take off whenever but-”

“I’m not going on vacation.” she said pointedly. “Not now.”

“Yes, you are.” Phil replied with even authority that left no room for an argument. “But if you weren’t planning on leaving soon, can I impose upon you tonight?”

She gave a saturated sniff and straightened a little, giving a terse nod.

“Take care of whatever you need to take care of. Be in my room tonight. I’ll message you if I’m out of here earlier or later than I guessed.”

“Yes, sir.” she replied quietly.

“Good.” Phil leaned forward, and while the nurse’s back was turned, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. His lips were warm and dry against her skin, and she felt her face flush a little. “Now, if you would, go check on Skye? She’s been through the wringer on this more than the rest of us.”

May squared her shoulders, visibly grateful for an assignment. “I agree with that assessment but she might not be in the mood to talk.” she pointed out sagely.

“Why do you think I’m sending you?” Phil replied with a playful arch of his eyebrow. “Go on. I’ll see you tonight.”

***  
Melinda found herself in Phil’s room far earlier than she had anticipated. But she was exhausted and sore from the fight, and the siren song of Phil’s shower with the limitless hot water was too much to resist. She stood there under the nearly scalding spray and willed her body to give way. Her mind however was a stubborn buzzing mess. Her future with Phil. Her future with Andrew. The future of S.H.I.E.L.D. All of it swirled together in a dizzying din that no amount of discipline in the world could quiet.

When she was finished, she had dried off with the obscenely fluffy towels she was certain weren’t standard issue. Then, she dressed in Phil’s pajamas, pride be damned at how petite she looked in them. Tonight, she liked the idea of being wrapped in things that smelled like him. He had always been her stability, going all the way back to the Academy. Andrew was always a point of calm certainly, but she kept him out of the fray. Separate and untainted by the inherent unpleasantness of her job. Phil, however, was always as deep in the thick of things as she was, and he always kept her stable. Righted. Grounded. And moving forward.

The lock whirred open and the door latch clicked just as she was turning down the covers. Phil stepped through and quickly shut the door behind him, leaning back and taking in the sight of Melinda dressed in his clothes and preparing his bed. He smiled. Really smiled, even though he was clearly tired and in some pain. He was dressed in only a tshirt and soft scrub pants, and his injured arm was bound to his side with a severe black sling.

Phil crossed to her slowly, and when he reached her he sank his hand into her hair and kissed her. He was gentle at first, but the kiss swiftly gained ferocity, his teeth bared against her lips as if he might consume her from the mouth down. Melinda swayed against him, only barely mindful enough to remember the sling and stay off his injured arm.

“Tell me what you need” she whispered against his lips. “Please… I’ll… anything” The words were mostly intelligible between kisses.

Phil stilled her, cupping one hand under her chin and sliding his thumb along the smooth skin of her cheekbone. “I have everything I need right here. What do you need?”

She shook her head, pressing her cheek into his palm. “Don’t worry about me. You’re hurt, and you should probably take your meds and-”

“Melinda.” he whispered her name against her temple, and she froze, bowing her head against his shoulder. “I am about to spend the coming days discovering that I am handicapped in ways that I would have never thought of. Let me have the satisfaction of giving you something uncomplicated.”

She nodded and was silent for a moment, biting her lip as she thought. “I want my mind to be quiet.” she replied, at length.

Phil cocked his head as he rocked her against his frame. “What’s bothering you?”

She let a heavy sigh escape her. “Everything. The future of the agency. Your future as Director. Our future together. The future with-” she faltered, licking her lips uncertainly.

“Andrew.” Phil supplied the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “You can say his name. I’m not going to fly off into a fit of jealous rage.”

“I know, but-”

“No buts.” He kissed her temple. “I’ll tell you what I told you before. Go find out what you need to. Explore. Enjoy. Just come back to me.”

She took a breath to argue, but she found she just didn’t have any will to. She gave a mute nod instead.

“Now… tell me what you need, Melinda. I want to give it to you. “

“I need…” she found the words difficult and toothsome. “ Right now, I need for my brain to just shut up.”

Phil smiled at her, still caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I think I can manage that.” he said. “Help me out of this thing.”

“Do you have to sleep in the sling?” she asked, hands already on the strap.

“No, it’s just to keep it elevated and prevent the wound from reopening by being pointed down.”

“Do you want your meds?”

“Not yet. I want to take care of you first.”

She nodded and helped him pull the sling over his head. She placed it over the back of his desk chair, and Phil guided the two of them onto the bed.

“On your back, please.” he instructed gently.

“Please?” she retorted with an arched eyebrow.

“Would you rather I told you what to do?”

“You usually do.”

“I know. But I’m asking what you want.”

“I’d rather be told, please.” she said softly.

Phil nodded, his smile going a little wolfish. “I love it when you ask like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I might not give it to you.” he replied, pulling her in for another languid kiss. “Your safeword, please?”

“Serendipity.” she whispered without reservation, a smile flitting across her features as the word passed her lips.

“On your back, then.” Phil released her and gestured to the bed.

She went as she was bade, already feeling the thoughtless, pervasive calm spreading over her mind like a security blanket. She was relieved to find it came so easily, but it didn’t really come as a surprise. Phil could bring out her more pliant nature with little more than the sound of her name these days, and she was grateful for it.

He arranged her on her back and straddled her chest, shoving down the front of his pajama pants. He pulled his cock free, not even half hard yet, and he winced as he propped his maimed arm across the headboard.

“Are… are you in pain?” Melinda asked, watching his face closely.

“Yes, very much.”

“Let me get your meds then-”

“No, you’ll make it not hurt soon enough.” Phil replied, kneading the length of his cock for emphasis. Melinda leaned forward to get her lips around the head, but Phil curled his hips back with a wicked smile. “Well, aren’t you eager.” he teased. She nodded, her eyes shot wide. “I don’t believe I put you on your back to give me a blowjob. I think I want a little more control than that. Open your mouth.”

Melinda felt her breath hitch as she obeyed. Phil curled his fingers along her jaw and then pressed his thumb into her chin, forcing her lips wider.

“There you go. Relax. This will be much easier if you relax.”

She nodded, as much as his grip would allow. She could feel herself salivating already. Then he released her, and took himself in hand, sliding his stiffening length past her teeth. Instinctively, Melinda wrapped her lips around him and began to suck, but immediately he pulled back again.

“You’re thinking too much, Melinda.” he chastised. “You’re not going to suck my cock. I’m going to fuck your face. And much as I always do, I want to take my time and play with you. Hold still. I’m not going to ask again.”

She nodded, giving a nervous lick to her bottom lip to taste him there before she opened her mouth again.

Phil slid the head of his cock over her velvety tongue in slow, languid circles that smeared salty precome all over the inside of her mouth. She had to fight the urge to suck on him, get more of the taste and feel of him. She had to be patient and wait for him to do what he wanted. That was what she wanted after all. Each twist and thrust of his hips took him deeper and deeper into her mouth until finally, he cradled the back of her head and raggedly said, “Wrap your lips around me, Melinda. Don’t suck, or try to make me come. Just keep your mouth soft and wet for me to use.” 

He wasn’t really thrusting, so much as just sliding himself in and out of her mouth. She snuck a glance up to watch his head roll back as a filthy moan escaped his lips. The pleasured sounds he was making and the feel of his throbbing length between her teeth slowly but surely made be buzzing chaos in her head finally quiet. Nothing existed but this moment and this purpose for her body. Everything else… every thought, or obligation, or ache, or pain faded into obscurity behind the heavy weight of Phil’s cock rubbing lazily along the flat of her tongue.

Phil let his cock glide in and out of her mouth for a long time before he began to set a rhythm. It was slow at first, but soon he began to gain speed and force making his cock nudge against the back of her throat. His hand tightened in her hair as his thrusting picked up and he neared climax. She could feel it coming in the way his skin began to shine with sweat, and that his hips would stutter at the top of each thrust. She relaxed herself, reclining back into his hand as he picked up speed and urgency.

When he came it was with a gasp. The salty taste of his come burst across her tongue as he held himself at the back of her throat. Melinda swallowed convulsively, wanting to drink down every drop before licking him clean.

“Fuck, Melinda.” Phil swore as he wound down. Melinda carefully helped him lower himself down into bed next to her. “God… I wanted… I wanted to actually fuck you but your mouth felt so good.”

“You probably shouldn’t be up to anything so athletic anyway.” she pointed out as she puddled herself against his side, his maimed arm spooning her close.

“Still… I think you deserve something of a reward. You were really good for me.” She beamed up at him as he brushed their noses together. “Would you like me to return the favor?” he asked, salaciously raising an eyebrow.

“Use…” she faltered for a moment. “Use your fingers?” 

“Yeah? Why is that?”

“I want to kiss you.”

The corners of Phil’s mouth curled up in a wicked little smile as he leaned in to oblige. He kissed the corner of her mouth first, working his way around in a slow, nibbling circle until at last he was sucking gently on her swollen bottom lip. Then he pressed their lips together in earnest and Phil moaned against her mouth, making desire pool like liquid fire low in Melinda’s stomach. She clung to him as he slipped his hand down the front of her sleep pants and curled his fingers into the wetness between her legs.

“Relax, Melinda.” he crooned against her throat as she arched against him. “Relax, and I’ll give you what you want. I’ll take care of you.”

She gave a shaky nod and relaxed back against her pillow as he began to slide the pads of his fingers around her clit in agonizing little circles. She moaned, dropping her head to his shoulder.

“There you go.” he soothed, clutching her tight to his chest with his injured arm. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she tried in vain to press herself closer to him. The fire that had begun in her core was growing and spreading and she couldn’t stop the soft, high pitched moans that were escaping her throat. “I love seeing you like this.” Phil whispered, as he started rocking his fingers across her clit faster and faster. “All at once you’re relaxed, but you’re so wanting. You want this. You want my fingers on you making you breathless and helpless.”

It was the word “helpless” that pushed her over the edge. She came with a shuddering grind of her hips down onto his fingers and a long moan that held the barest shape of his name. As she shivered down from the climax, he kissed her face and her lips and curled her against his chest with infinite gentleness.

“Do I need to move?” she asked after awhile, suddenly remembering his injured arm that was trapped beneath her.

“I suppose, but only because I’m due for a dose of pain meds.”

She carefully sat up and let him roll off the bed. “Are you in pain?”

“Not a serious amount. But I don’t want to miss a dose of my pain meds.” he answered as he dug up the pill bottle, shook it twice and dispensed a large white capsule. “And I’m just trying to take everything else one step at a time.”

She nodded. “I should be leaving you to go on vacation now. Are you sure Andrew and I should go?”

Phil nodded emphatically before swallowing the pill with the help of a bottle of water. “Definitely. If anyone deserves a break it’s you. And you’ve been putting off reconnecting with Andrew for awhile.”

“It’ll just be a couple of weeks at most. I promise.” She said, reaching to him as he came back to bed.

He gave a confused little frown. “Who are you trying to convince?” he asked. “I know you’ll be back. I can’t do this without you. Especially not now.” He gave a little wave with his bandaged arm. Then he leaned over and kissed her, the sweetest peck on the lips. “ But you and Andrew do have some things to work through, and that’s no less important. We will all be here when you both get back. We’ll talk about this in the morning, when I’m not on the precipice of being high on painkillers.”

She smiled and nodded, stealing one more kiss.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he whispered against her lips.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” she replied as she curled up in her usual spot with her head pillowed on his chest.

***

Melinda awoke to find herself alone in bed, though the sounds of Phil shuffling nearby made her want to snuggle down into the blankets and never move again. Save perhaps to drag him back in to join her.

“Well well, sunshine.” he teased as he pulled on a button up shirt. “Good morning. Is it just me, or does sex make you sleep late?”

“Where are you off to in a suit?” she grumbled, only opening one eye.

I have to go talk to the troops.” Phil said wearily. “And then undoubtedly General Talbot will have more than a few words for me.”

“Won’t they be a lot of the same word?” She replied, sitting up and stretching. The oversized S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt she was wearing drooped down to bare one shoulder as she did.

“Probably. Do… do you mind um… lending me a hand?” Phil asked, holding out a tie. “I… I’ll probably forgo them after awhile. Especially while you’re gone. But I don’t want it to seem like too much has changed just yet.”

“Some things never change.” she replied, sliding off the bed and taking the tie from him.

“Don’t say that.” Phil replied darkly. “You’re about to go off with Andrew with the idea in mind that sometimes things do.”

Melinda snugged the knot up under his chin. “I will always belong here. That’s not changing. And like you said… you’ll be here when I get back.”

Phil leaned in and kissed her, reveling in the way that she swayed and gave in, easy as anything. He hoped that would be something that didn’t change either.


End file.
